


Daring to Serve

by Belanna



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belanna/pseuds/Belanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slumber party is happening in the Messhall and B'Elanna dares Chakotay to do the unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daring to Serve

Paramount/CBS owns Voyager and her Characters  
Special Thanks to Elorie for the Beta  
Story written in 2007  
***  
Kathryn Janeway braided her last strand of hair when she heard her door chime.

"Come."

Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres entered the Captain's quarters with a little skip to her walk. "Are you ready?"

Kathryn turned and looked at B'Elanna and smiled. B'Elanna had a long pair of printed cow pajama bottoms with a tank top that said "moo" on it. She had her hair up in two braided pigtails and she had on a pair of cow slippers. Kathryn was also wearing pajama bottoms and tank, but instead of cows, hers were ducks.

Kathryn walked over to B'Elanna and nodded. "I am ready as I'll ever be. Tell me again why I agreed to this?"

B'Elanna placed her arm around her Captain as they left Kathryn's quarters. "Because it's rare that any of the senior officers spend time together. The only time we ever do is in the briefing room. This way, we get to spend time with our closest friends and get to know each other a little bit more. It has only been three years since we arrived here, and I think the flyboy has a wonderful idea."

Kathryn nodded. "You're right, now that you put it that way, it does sound like a good idea."

Kathryn and B'Elanna entered the lift and ordered it to deck two. The Mess hall was going to be the place that the senior officers and other crewmembers were going to be staying the night. Tom Paris had called this occasion a "lock down". Once the time struck 2400 hours, you were no longer be able to leave the Mess hall.

When Kathryn and B'Elanna entered the Mess hall some of the senior officers were already there. Tom had invited Kes and Neelix as well, and even The Doctor, who was quite happy that he could join due to his new mobile emitter. Kathryn smiled as she saw Chakotay talking to Tom by the kitchen. He had on a pair of dark red silk pajamas.

"Well if you will excuse me, I am going to talk to Kes." B'Elanna said as she excused herself.

Kathryn barely noticed the half klingon leaving as she continued to stare at her first officer. It only took a few moments before he caught her staring at him. Kathryn blushed a little as she watched him walk over to her.

"Kathryn, you look so cute!" Chakotay smiled as he put a finger on the single duck that was resting between her breasts.

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself. Do you always wear that to bed?"

Chakotay smiled evilly. "I don't wear anything to bed."

Kathryn gasped and then playfully slugged her first officer. Just then a noise of a fork hitting a glass echoed the room.

"Can I have your attention please?" shouted Tom "As you can see almost everyone is here. Due to his Royal un-funness, Tuvok won't be here. He will be taking the Delta shift on the bridge while we have fun. The first game we are going to be playing is Truth or Dare. And I expect EVERYONE to come and play... yes, that includes you, Captain. So come on, let's make a circle and start the game."

Kathryn peeked from behind Chakotay. As she saw Tom winking at her. She hated this game.

"Come on, Kathryn." Chakotay said as he took Kathryn's hand and led her to the circle.

"I hate this game." Kathryn whispered as she sat down between Chakotay and B'Elanna.

"So do I, I'm not very good at dares, and with my luck all the truth's I pick are so personal it's embarrassing." Chakotay whispered, as Tom was the last one to sit in the circle.

"Alright everyone, here are some rules to follow.

A) If you refuse the truth, you automatically have to do the Double Dare. The Double Dare is beyond horrible, and I did have the Captain's permission to force this. So, I suggest you all take you truths because you don't want your double dare."

"What's the double dare?" Kes asked.

"Can't tell you, but believe me, you don't want it. Also, if you don't comply with your dare, you will also have to do the double dare. Kes, you're the youngest so you start." Tom said as he handed Kes a combadge to symbolize it was her turn.

Kes took a moment and then smiled at the Doctor. "Doctor Truth or Dare?"

The Doctor tapped his fingers on the carpet. "Hmmm, truth."

Kes thought for a moment and then looked back up at the Doctor. "Does Tom really have a rash on his butt?"

Tom Paris was about to protest but Kathryn spoke to soon. "Don't even think about it, Tom Paris. This might be a little personal for you, but it's not confidential. Go ahead, Doctor. Answer truthfully."

The Doctor nodded. "Aye, Mr. Paris has the Bolian Rash on his right and left cheeks."

B'Elanna was the first person to bust out laughing. "Hahahha, Flyboy has a rash on his ass?"

Chakotay grinned. "I was wondering why you were moving around at the helm today. It looked like you had ants in your pants."

It took a few good minutes before the circle continued to calm back down. Kes handed the badge over to The Doctor. He looked around the room for a moment and then smiled at Tom.

"Mr. Paris, truth or dare."

Tom grumbled for a moment and then said, "Dare."

"I dare you to kiss B'Elanna right on the lips. And it has to be at least a three second kiss."

“What?!” Tom and B’Elanna yelled in unison.

Tom gulped as he looked at the half Klingon glaring at him. "Oh gosh, what is worse, the double dare or kissing B'Elanna?" Tom decided it was best to kiss the half Klingon.

Tom crawled his way over to where B'Elanna was sitting and smiled. "Hi B'Elanna, don't kill me okay?"

Tom took another gulp and then quickly placed his lips on B'Elanna's. He closed his eyes and counted to three. He slowly pulled away and smiled as B'Elanna opened hers. He winked at her and then scooted back to his spot on the floor.

"That wasn't that bad." Tom smiled brightly and then he looked over at Kathryn.

"Truth or Dare, Captain."

Kathryn lifted a brow. "Truth."

"Do you love the Commander?"

Everyone was in complete silence as they stared at their Captain. Kathryn bit her lower lip as she looked at Chakotay who seemed to be interested in what her answer was going to be.

"Yes, he is my best friend."

"Kathryn, that is not what he meant and you know it." Chakotay pouted.

"I believe his question was 'Do you love, Chakotay' and I told him the truth. Yes, yes I do. If you guys wanted to be more pacific you should have asked it to be so."

Tom grumbled. "I hate it when she does that. All right, Kathryn. Your turn."

Kathryn smiled as she grabbed the badge from Tom and then looked at B'Elanna. "Truth or Dare."

"Dare."

Kathryn smiled evilly. "I dare you to take someone with you to the bridge to be a witness and kiss Tuvok's ears."

B'Elanna gasped as everyone busted out laughing. "WHAT?"

"You heard me. Take Harry with you, and go to the bridge and kiss Tuvok's ears. And if I find out from Tuvok that you didn't, I will force you to do the double dare later."

B'Elanna cursed in Klingon. "Alright, come on Starfleet!"

B'Elanna and Harry left the Mess hall as Kathryn smiled. "That should take them a few moments, I'm going to get some punch."

Everyone started to chat and gossip as they waited for B'Elanna and Harry to come back. Kathryn had walked back into the kitchen and grabbed herself a cup of punch. She took a huge gulp. She gasped and caughed as she could feel the burning liquor run down her throat.

"TOM PARIS!" Kathryn yelled

"Oh, SORRY! I forgot to tell you that it is spiked!!"

Kathryn rolled her eyes and then turned to walk out. She gasped as she bumped into her first officer, almost spilling the punch over his silk PJ's.

"Oh, sorry Chakotay." she smiled as she placed the glass down to get a towel. Chakotay stopped her half way and took her hand into his and slowly backed up a little so that they were hiding from the others. "I want you to tell me the truth, the whole truth."

"What truth is that?" Kathryn asked softly.

"I want you to answer Tom's question the way he wanted it answered. Do you really love me?"

Kathryn lowered her head with a smile. She then brought it back up. "You'll have to ask me that when it's your turn, Commander."

Kathryn stepped sideways and then went around Chakotay grabbing her drink in the process. Chakotay sighed as he followed her back to their places on the carpet. It wasn't long before Harry Kim came running in laughing so hard he almost fell on the floor.

"SHE DID IT! She kissed Tuvok on the ears!" At that point, Harry did fall flat on his face, rolling around as B'Elanna entered with a dark cloud above her head.

"Kathryn, the next time it's my turn, you're dead."

Kathryn snorted. "Bring it on."

It took another five minutes before everyone was sitting back in their places. B'Elanna grumbled as she looked at Chakotay. "Since I can't dare the Captain, I am going to dare you! Truth or Dare, Tattoo boy!"

"Hmmm, I like excitement. Dare."

B'Elanna thought long and hard, then a large mischievous smile creped across her face. "Alright Chakotay. Here is your dare. And you don't have to do it right now since you have to have proof of this. Almost three years ago, right when I became Chief Engineer, you had asked the Captain a question. A question I will never forget. Do you remember?"

Chakotay shook his head. "Not off the top of my head, no."

"You had said 'If things had happened differently, and we were on the Maquis ship now instead of Voyager, would you have served under me?' And the Captain's answer was something along the lines of 'As captain you can keep certain things to yourself.' Well Chakotay, this is your dare. I dare you to MAKE Kathryn say that she will serve under you. And it has to be legit. No bribing or having her do it so you can get out. She has to agree that she would indeed serve under you if this were a Maquis ship. You have forty-eight hours to get this done. If you don't, you will be doing the double dare, whatever the hell that is."

Kathryn smirked. "And since I will never agree to serving under you, a double dare is what you will be doing, Commander. So why don't you just make it easier on yourself and do the double dare now."

Chakotay thought for a moment and then nodded. "Very well, B'El. I will have the Captain confessing that she will serve under me."

"Excellent." B'Elanna smiled as she clapped her hands.

Chakotay turned and looked at Kathryn who seemed to be glaring at him. "Alright, Kathryn. Truth or Dare?"

"You want me to say truth, but I'm not going to. Dare." Chakotay cursed under his breath and then thought for a moment.

"Kiss me on the lips."

Everyone in the room went quiet as they looked at Voyager's Captain. It took a few seconds before she nodded and then slowly brought her lips to Chakotay's. Chakotay moaned as their lips touched, and his hand automatically went to her cheek, caressing it as they shared a sweet tender kiss. Kathryn broke it off and smiled at him.

"Oh, you are so serving under me." he whispered as he forced himself to separate from her.

"In your dreams." Kathryn whispered.

 

Truth and Dare had been over for almost three hours and Kathryn still had Chakotay's dare on her mind and the kiss. That kiss was the most amazing kiss she had ever had. Not even Justin zapped through her like Chakotay did. 

And what was he planning? There was no way she would ever confess to serve under him. She was indeed going to enjoy watching Chakotay sing, "I'm a little teapot" naked as it was broadcasted all over Voyager. Neelix, Kes, Harry, and The Doctor were all playing Twister, a game Tom had found in Voyager's data base, while Chakotay, B'Elanna and Tom were playing a dice game.

Kathryn sat the game out due to the fact that she couldn't tolerate being so damn close to Chakotay. For some odd reason, tonight he was intoxicating her. Right now, he was the most dangerous man on the ship, and she knew he had a plan to force her confession. She had to make sure she watched her back. She sighed as she rolled out the sleeping bag and slowly lay upon it. She stared at the ceiling for the longest time. Her view of the ceiling had turned into the view of her first officer. He smiled down at her.

"What are you doing? You want to come play Uno with us? Tom has won four times with Yatzee and now we are playing some game called Uno."

"Uno?" Kathryn asked as she sat up. "I don't think I will. I think I will just sit and watch you three."

Chakotay sat down next to Kathryn. "If you won't play I won't play."

"You don't really have to do that, Chakotay." Kathryn took a few seconds before finally glaring at her first officer. "And I don't know what kind of trick you're going to pull to make me say that I will serve under you, but it's not going to work."

Kathryn tried to stand, but Chakotay grabbed her arm and placed her back on the floor, his eyes were locked onto hers.

"You don't know it yet, Kathryn, but you will. You will serve under me until we get back home."

Kathryn leaned closer to Chakotay their lips almost touching. God, he smelled wonderful, the smell of liquor and strawberries. It took all her will power to finally whisper. "Dream on."

**********************************

At approximately 0700 Kathryn was awake and rolling up her sleeping bag. She was one of the first to rise. She really wasn't surprised, as she knew that Tom, B'Elanna, Neelix, and Harry stayed up past 0500. Kathryn finally stood up and went to the replicator.

"Coffee, black" she whispered and then took the cup and went to the small table on the far right hand side. She favored the cup for a few moments before taking a sip. The party was successful. Everyone enjoyed themselves, including her. And she felt like she had more sleep last night then she did in the past three years. Kathryn took another sip and then smiled as Chakotay sat in the chair across from her with a cup of tea in his hand.

"Good morning." he smiled.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" she asked.

"Yes, I slept like a baby. I think it was the liquor."

"Yes, Tom really outdid himself." Kathryn took another sip of her coffee and then placed it on the table. "I think I am going to go to my quarters and get cleaned up before Beta shift. I will see you on the bridge?"

Chakotay stood up when Kathryn did and nodded. "I'll be there." he smiled, flashing his dimples.

Kathryn walked out of the Mess hall quickly. What in God's name was wrong with her? Her first officer had flashed those dimples so many times, it never bothered her like this before. She needed a cool shower. No. Make that a very long cold shower. Kathryn entered the turbolift and quickly ordered it to deck three.

Kathryn stepped into her quarters and quickly leaned against the bulkhead as the doors swooshed closed. Her eyes were closed, and her heart was beating a mile a minute. Damn that helmboy! This was all his fault. If she hadn't played truth or dare, none of this would have happened.

"Kathryn, are you okay?"

Kathryn flung her eyes open as she saw her first officer standing by her chair. He was still in his green silk pajamas and the front of his shirt was unbuttoned. She could see the golden skin of his chest and her legs began to weaken.

"Cha-Chakotay, why are you here? And how in the hell did you get in here? I thought we talked about you no longer having access-"

"I'm Maquis Kathryn, I can do whatever I want to do on this ship with or without your permission." Chakotay smiled as he slowly walked over to Kathryn.

"You're first officer on this ship, not Maqui- Oh wait, is this some kind of ruse to have me say that I will serve under you?"

Chakotay only smiled as he continued to walk towards her. Kathryn knew he wasn't going to listen so she quickly tried to dart to her bedroom, but Chakotay quickly grabbed her by the upper arm and dragged him to her, her breasts now crushing against his chest.

Kathryn gasped as Chakotay's hands now were simply around her. He lifted her up just a little so that only her toes were touching the floor. Her eyes were locked on to his. They were filled with passion, love, and lust. She closed her eyes, her body trembling as this man that she loved was holding onto her.

Chakotay lifted her up a tad bit more, forcing Kathryn to wrap her legs around him. He smiled as he walked over to the bulkhead, trapping her between it and his body. Kathryn wrapped her arms around Chakotay's neck, hugging him tightly like a lifeline.

"I'm going to take you, you do know that right?" Chakotay had asked her finally. "That kiss you gave me last night sealed our destiny. You know that, and I know that. And the way you teased me after that was unbearable. Did you know that it took all my will power to not come to you in the middle of the night and take you right there next to B'Elanna?"

Kathryn jerked up, her eyes wide as can be. "You- you wouldn't have done that.. would you?"

Chakotay snickered as he let Kathryn back down on the floor. Then he slowly ran his hands over the two braided pigtails and then ran his finger over the printed duck that was centered between her breasts. "Yes, I would have. I have waited for this moment for three years."

Chakotay leaned down and pressed his lips to Kathryn's. Kathryn sighed as she wrapped her arms around him holding him tight as their lips tasted each other. She slowly broke the kiss and ran her fingers up through his hair.

"God I want you. Why is life so unfair?" Kathryn pulled back and then lowered her head.

Chakotay lifted her chin up with two fingers forcing her too look at him. "Kathryn, we can be together. Starfleet rules are not recognized here."

"It doesn't matter. Protocols and-"

Chakotay placed a finger over her lips. "Very well then, Kathryn. If we have to do this the hard way, we can. In your report, you can always say that I mutinied and had my way with you." A hint of evilness in his voice.

"What are you talking about?" Kathryn asked as she the dimples upon his face.

Chakotay smiled as he carried Kathryn to the bed. He dropped her roughly and then peered over her with a huge grin on his face. She was indeed a goddess. Her auburn hair was messed up a little, her lips were swollen from his brutal kisses. Chakotay crawled overtop her, his lips almost touching hers.

"Captain Kathryn Janeway, I am taking over your ship. Consider this a mutiny."

Kathryn laughed out load and then shook her head. "You will have to fight me first."

Chakotay grinned. "Very well." He attacked her from the front. He held her down as he tickled her.

"Cha-Chak-stop!"

"Oh no, I'm not going to stop until you surrender yourself and your ship to me."

"N-never!" Kathryn laughed as she kicked and screamed, trying to tickle Chakotay back. But, it was no use, Chakotay was much stronger and had the advantage. Chakotay continued to quicken his pace.

"Surrender."

"No!"

"Serve under me, Kathryn. You know you want to be underneath me."

Chakotay stopped tickling her and smiled as Kathryn's smile faded. She loved this man, maybe it wouldn't be so bad to serve under him. "If I say yes, will you promise to never leave me?"

Chakotay rested his hands above her head as his lips slowly kissed her forehead. "I promise to stay by your side, Kathryn. To make your burdens lighter. I promised you that before, and I won't go back on my word. I love you with all of my heart."

Kathryn wrapped her arms around Chakotay and hugged him tightly. "I love you too, Chakotay."

Chakotay kissed Kathryn on the lips. "Then if you love me, you will confess that you will serve under me so I don't have to sing "I'm a little teapot" in front of the whole crew naked."

Kathryn smiled. "I would've liked to see that."

Chakotay quickly did a sad face. Kathryn laughed and then nodded. "Very well, Chakotay. There is a PADD on my stand. Can you grab it?"

Chakotay nodded as he reached for the PADD. He gave her another kiss on the lips before giving Kathryn some room as she fumbled with the PADD.

**************************************

B'Elanna walked back to her quarters half out of it. She would have to kill Neelix for forcing her to drink that much alcohol in one sitting. She quickly pulled off her cow pajamas and jumped in the sonic shower. She hadn’t noticed the flashing light on her monitor console until she came out ten minutes later dressed in her uniform. B'Elanna walked over to the monitor and sat down in the chair.

"Computer, activate message." she said curiously.

"Audio voice only, From Captain Kathryn Janeway."

The audio started to play.

_"Alright B'Elanna. You wanted me to confess to Chakotay that I would serve under him. So here it is. 'I Captain Kathryn Janeway here by state that I will serve under Chakotay during the rest of our journey home in bed. I will please him, pleasure him, and do all the things I can do to serve him."_

B'Elanna's eyes went big as the words hit her like a bolt of lightning. There was a short pause in the message and then it started again.

_"B'Elanna, thank you so much for last night, for it brought the man that I love into my life. You're such a great friend to have given Chakotay that dare. If you didn't I probably wouldn't be with him right now. Thank you my friend, I love you. Oh, and tell the helmboy I love him too. See you later today for our daily walkthrough - Janeway out."_

~The End~


End file.
